


Welcome to the Neighbourhood - Part 5

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Welcome to the Neighbourhood [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Breasts, Come Sharing, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, F/M, Female Katsuki Yuuri, Gender or Sex Swap, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Neighbors, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: It's been 6 months since Yuuri began a thrilling sexual relationship with her naughty next-door neighbour - famous erotica author Victor Nikiforov. And wow, what an amazing time she's had. She's loves it so much that Yuuri is finally ready to take things to the next step. But will Victor want a relationship with her? Or is he only interested in staying friends? There's only one way to find out.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Welcome to the Neighbourhood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493939
Comments: 20
Kudos: 191





	Welcome to the Neighbourhood - Part 5

It had almost been six months now that Victor and Yuuri had been seeing each other. Sexually, it was incredible. Yuuri had never experienced such passion and desire before in her life and she knew she couldn't bear to give it up, yet something inside her craved more of a connection.

The idea came to her while she was practising her yoga on the porch with Vicchan running around her ankles. If she wanted more from Victor, she had to ask for it. Being shy had never gotten her anywhere before and Victor had always been open and honest with her.

As she finished her savasana, Yuuri opened her eyes and pushed up from the floor with a determined look on her face. "Vicchan, can you behave yourself if I leave you alone in the garden for an hour or so?" she asked her poodle.

The big brown eyes that stared back at her seemed innocent enough, but she knew the mischief that lurked beneath them. As she refilled his outdoor water bowl and placed down some biscuits for him, Yuuri caught sight of something else in the cupboard of his things.

"Here we go, this is perfect," she decided as she retrieved the large bone from the shelf. "Oh, Vicchaaaan," she called in a sing-song voice. The poodle's claws clacked on the wooden porch as he ran toward her.

"Be a good boy for me, okay?" Yuuri said as she kneeled down to give the dog his treat. She scratched behind his fluffy ears as he began to lick and bite the bone with excitement. "I won't be long." 

As soon as she was finished ensuring Vicchan was occupied, Yuuri brushed down the dust off her light blue sweatsuit and slipped her sneakers on. It took all of ten seconds to get to Victor's front door since he was literally next door. Before she could second guess herself, she rapped her knuckles lightly on the wood and but down on her lip nervously. After waiting a few seconds, Yuuri began to doubt herself.

_What if he's busy? What if he doesn't want to see me? What if…_

Viktor heard the sharp knocks on the door and had to grab Makkachin around the collar as he ran over to the door. As he opened it and held back the pooch, he was surprised to see his favourite person.

He smirked as he opened the door. “How can I help you? Missing me?” he asked arrogantly as he stepped aside in an invitation to come in. 

With a playful roll of her eyes, Yuuri stepped inside the door. "Your ego is so big, I'm surprised you can even still fit your head through the door," she remarked.

“And yet here you are at my door,” he replied, shutting the door behind her as she stepped inside and then letting go of Makka. “And how can I help you this evening?" 

_Straight to the point as usual,_ Yuuri thought to herself. Feeling nervous still, she kneeled down and busied herself petting Makkachin as she tried to come up with the right words. Her eyes avoided Victor's face as she concentrated on the floor.

"Well, I hadn't seen you in a while," she began in a quiet voice. "So, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with you… and Makkachin, of course."

“Oh, so you did miss me. Yuuri, I’m honoured you care!” he told her dramatically but he gave her a kind smile. The truth was, he had missed her too. “I was just about to have a glass of wine if you’d like to join me?”

For the first time, Yuuri looked at him and smiled. "That sounds great," she agreed, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear in a nervous motion. "Did you pick up the one I like?"

“Of course,” he replied, leading her into the kitchen with a cheeky smile. He reached into the pantry and began to uncork the wine.

Yuuri leaned against the kitchen counter, still biting down on her lip. She watched Victor with her big brown doe eyes and wondered if maybe she had gotten things mixed up. _What if he just wants to keep getting his dick wet?_

The whole situation puzzled Yuuri and she knew she'd have no peace unless she brought it up. "Victor," she called, accidentally speaking louder than she'd intended. She paused, took a deep, quick breath and tried again. "Victor, do you want to d-date?"

Viktor instantly put the bottle down and looked towards Yuuri’s beautiful blushing face. He was surprised. He hadn’t expected her to be so open and direct. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face. He closed the space between them and then dipped down to kiss her. He cupped her face as he kissed her softly on the lips, but then pressed a kiss to her cheek when he pulled away.

“I’d be crazy to say no,” he said, looking down at her, smiling.

The tender touch of Victor's lips against hers made Yuuri feel a little woozy. Her cheeks flamed as she grew embarrassed and hot at the same time. It felt a little unreal that this was happening, but at the same time, she was thrilled.

"You realise I meant… date me? Right?" she clarified with a self-conscious glance downward.

Viktor answered with another smile and a soft laugh. “Well, I hope so because there isn’t anyone else I want to date.”

Yuuri's perfect pink lips fell open in surprise and her eyes glossed a little with happiness. She couldn't believe Victor was being so forward, yet given his record she had no reason to doubt it.

"You don't think it would be weird, you know, since we're neighbours and everything…" she hedged, running her fingertip in figure eights on the countertop. "People might talk and… and… what if things don't work out?" 

“You mean… isn’t it so convenient that we’re right next door to each other? We can see each other whenever we want…” he replied. “We are adults… I’m sure we can deal with whatever is thrown at us. Besides, I hate to tell you Yuuri, but the neighbours are already talking. If they weren’t then I wouldn’t be doing my job right.” He gave her a soft wink.

Yuuri's blush spread down her neck and to her chest. "Oh God," she mumbled to herself under her breath. "This is probably a terrible idea, but I want it. I want… you," she confessed breathily.

The words satisfied Viktor like nothing else. “Good,” he replied, before reaching for the glasses of wine and then handing her one. “A toast then, to us,” he proposed.

Yuuri nodded with the hint of a smile gracing her lips before she took the proffered glass. "To us," she echoed in a small voice before downing the wine with great enthusiasm. She needed the Dutch courage, it seemed.

Viktor raised an eyebrow at her actions and so she didn’t feel embarrassed, he mirrored her, downing the cool beverage in one. “Fantastic,” he said, placing the glass down with a little clink on the sideboard.

Yuuri nodded and then pushed away from the counter. "I guess I should get going then," she mumbled as she fluttered her eyelashes. "Vicchan is waiting for me."

“Going?” Viktor asked, stepping forward and crowding her against the counter. “You ask me to be your boyfriend and then you think I’m going to let you just go home tonight?”

Yuuri's eyes widened and her cheeks grew pinker. "I n-never said… boyfriend," she argued weakly. "Besides, I'm sure you're busy. I don't wanna take up too much of your time."

“Oh, so you don’t want to be my girlfriend?” he teased, leaning in close and beginning to kiss across her jaw and then to her neck.

Each touch of his lips made Yuuri tingle in pleasure. Her eyes eased shut and she let out a breathy sigh. "I never said that either," she stated in a shaky voice. "Oh God, that feels good…" Yuuri's hands went to Victor's chest, balling his shirt in her fist.

Viktor pulled her closer, his hands on her waist and smoothing downwards until he had a handful of her ass. Their bodies were now flush together. “Do you wanna go get Vicchan and bring him over?” he asked, his teeth sharp on her neck for a second. “You could sleep over?”

The suggestion had Yuuri's heart thundering in her chest. "I've never slept with you before," she blurted out. "I mean, of course I have, like… well, you know… I mean, I've never fallen asleep with you before…" Her words caught up to her and she winced. "Are you sure you want someone with such bad communication skills to be your g-girlfriend?" she said with a bitter laugh, half-joking.

Viktor smiled and took a step back so that he could look at Yuuri properly. “No doubt,” he said seriously. “But only if you can put up with my dirty mouth,” he joked.

Yuuri flushed all over. "I think your mouth is gonna kill me one day," she admitted.

“Is that a challenge?” he asked.

Yuuri gulped. "I think I should go collect Vicchan before you get too excited."

Viktor took a step back, letting her walk free. “Let yourself back in and lock the door, I’ll be waiting upstairs.”

"Okay," Yuuri agreed with a small nod. She passed Victor, feeling herself shiver as she brushed up against him on her way to the door. It was silly, but Yuuri felt uneasy leaving him even if it was only for a few moments.

When she finally arrived at home, Yuuri hurriedly threw some essentials in a bag including a sexy, silk nightgown and her glasses. Knowing Victor had most of her dog's essentials already, Yuuri grabbed Vicchan's leash and his favourite toy before heading back to Victor's place.

 _Everything's okay, Yuuri. You can do this,_ she told herself with a deep breath before letting herself back into Victor's place. Instantly, Makkachin came running, clicking her nails against the floorboards as she closed the gap and began nuzzling her face in Vicchan' s fur.

Yuuri smiled down at the two happily before she noticed the soft music wafting down the stairs. Her eyebrows furrowed and she dropped her bag and Vicchan's stuff to investigate.

"Victor?" she called as she put her foot on the first step. "I'm back!"

Viktor instantly appeared at the top of the stairs, pleased to hear that Yuuri had been quick. He was excited, completely thrilled at the prospect of her staying over and him getting to wake up to Yuuri tomorrow.

“More wine?” he greeted her as she met him at the top, the glass in hand. “I thought we could relax a little… take it a little slower tonight?” he suggested, unable to stop himself. “I haven’t really had a chance to… worship you properly…” He grinned.

Yuuri took the glass and scoffed. "Worship?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow. "I'm a regular person, not some statue, Victor."

“You are a goddess,” he corrected, before grabbing her hand and slowly leading her to his room.

Yuuri merely rolled her eyes, knowing that arguing with him was futile. Instead, she followed him and sat herself down on the edge of his bed, setting her glass on the nightstand. “You wanna watch a movie or something?” she asked as she looked around the bedroom, taking in the new sight. After all, she’d never been in there before. This was all new to her.

“Whatever you like,” he agreed, clicking his TV on and then passing her the remote. Victor grabbed a lighter from his back pocket and then proceeded to light the scented candles that decorated his room.

While she had been gone, Victor had changed his sheets in record time, tidied his room and sprayed the room so it smelt of jasmine and pink roses. With the light dimmed and the blinds drawn, it looked very inviting and he hoped that Yuuri would be comfortable and would enjoy the atmosphere. There was no doubt that Yuuri knew Victor found her attractive, now he had show her how much he liked _her_.

Yuuri smiled at his preparations while she flicked through the Netflix menu. “If I hadn’t been sleeping with you for six months, I might think you’re trying to seduce me,” she joked as she scrolled past a few cute movies. She tilted her head curiously as she tried to make a decision.

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop seducing you,” he said with a chuckle before sitting on the edge of the bed with Yuuri. It was nice to be close to her. He could smell her shampoo and it made him lean that little bit closer.

The thought made Yuuri shiver a little, but she didn’t want to give into her instincts right away. No, now that they were dating officially, they could take things slow just like Victor said. “Are you happy with this?” she asked, nodding her head toward the TV where she’d selected a Japanese drama show.

Victor nodded, happy to watch anything that Yuuri liked. She looked so pretty where she sat, her cheeks slightly flushed as she tried to concentrate on the TV. It was clear to Victor that she was trying to focus on the TV and not give in to Victor’s gaze.

Being able to watch her favourite show helped Yuuri to concentrate on something other than Victor's warm presence next to her. Eventually, as the time went on, Yuuri began to lean into Victor's side, resting her head on his shoulder as she lost herself in the programme.

Victor felt smug as he felt Yuuri relaxing against him and getting comfortable himself, he put his arm around her, pulling her close into a one-sided hug.

As she got engrossed, Yuuri couldn't resist scoffing at the main character's actions. "She's so stupid," Yuuri chastised. "If she was just honest about the way she felt, everything would have been fine."

Victor turned to Yuuri with an eyebrow raised but didn’t say anything, though he did fix her with a look. Yuuri looked at him and blushed deeply.

"What?" she asked in a quiet whisper. "You better not be having second thoughts."

“Of course not,” Victor replied, before playfully tackling her back on the bed. “I was just thinking about how well we complement each other.”

Yuuri laughed and gave a girly squeal as he easily manhandled her onto her back. "Oh, yeah? How is that?" she asked, feeling curious and giving into her desire to touch him. She reached out and ran her fingers along his chest, feeling the warmth and the hard muscle underneath.

“Well, you’re perfect for me. It’s like you stepped out of one of my dreams. Those gorgeous eyes, your soft voice… you’re perfect little tits.” He bit his lip in desire as he raked his eyes down her. “It seems that I know exactly what you want… and that so happens to be me.”

The compliments had Yuuri tingling and her heart thumping faster and faster. It was addictive and she wanted to hear him say so many more things like that. She bit down on her bottom lip and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Since you seem to know what I want so well, why don't you enlighten me?" she challenged with a big smile.

“You love the attention,” he told her, dipping down to kiss her cheek. “I have a feeling not many men have appreciated you in the past, so when I’m above you like this… touching you… it sets your heart on fire.”

Victor kissed down her neck and slowly pulled on her blouse, pleased when the buttons slipped to the side and the material pulled free. She was wearing a soft cupped white bra which was slightly see-through and he could see her dusky nipples harden. He licked his lips before he gave into the temptation and mouthed at the little bud through her bra, soaking the material.

The tantalising touch of Victor's soft lips around her nipples had Yuuri moaning. Her eyes batted shut and she arched her back a little, pushing her chest against his mouth and silently begging for more.

"V-Victor…" she muttered as she surrendered to her lust.

Victor groaned at the sound of her breathy voice moaning his name, it was like music to his ears and he wanted to hear it again and again. He played with her nipple more, teasing and torturing it and desperate to get his mouth on her bare skin.

He pulled at her bra, yanking it down to expose her small breasts to him and immediately, his lips were around the one on the left, sucking it into his mouth softly and his tongue playing patterns against it.

"Oh God, Victor!" Yuuri cried out in a desperate voice as her hands clawed at the bed sheets. "That feels so good… Please…"

Overtaken by her desires, Yuuri reached for Victor's belt buckle and began trying to loosen his belt.

Victor glanced down at her small hands tugging at his clothes and moved to her other breast, sucking and licking her nipple as he felt her tremble underneath him. He helped her and shuffled out of his jeans, it was a relief around his hard aching cock. Playing with her tits and seeing them wet with his saliva was such a turn on and he couldn’t help it as his cock leaked precome, twitching where it was restrained in his tight boxers.

Above her, Victor looked smug as hell. His lips were turned up in a smirk as he admired the mess he'd made of her, but Yuuri didn't care. She wanted to touch him and give him just as much pleasure as he was giving her.

"Victor… my pussy is so wet. Please, touch me," she whispered, feeling hungry for him. Her fingers finally managed to slip through the waistband of his underwear and find their way to his cock, however, and she moaned at the feel of the thick, hard length.

Her hand was small and cool against him and he paused, enjoying the feel of her touching him for a few moments before he reached for her leggings and ripped them down with her panties in one smooth movement.

His hand slipped between her legs, rubbing against her slick pussy and he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He moaned against her lips. The feeling of touching her pussy as she jerked him off felt amazing and he wanted more. Touching her felt so good, but being touched by her was amazing too… it made him feel conflicted for a moment, desperate for more, as he couldn’t figure out what he wanted more.

Yuuri spread her legs wider, giving him better access to her throbbing and wet cunt. Her fingers formed a loose circle around his foreskin and she began to rub his dick slowly at first and with great care, massaging him lovingly.

"Fuck, Victor, no one else ever turned me on this much," she admitted in a husky voice. "I feel like I want you all the time."

“I do want you all the time,” he rebutted, slipping two fingers inside of her and rubbing against her slick walls. He enjoyed the feeling of the throbbing heat around his fingers, the sound of the squelch from how wet she was, and how tight she was. “You turn me on so much. From the moment I saw you I knew I wanted this,” he told her, fucking her a little harder with his fingers before slipping them out and rubbing soft circles against her twitching swollen clit. He couldn’t wait to lick up her come.

"Oh God," she exclaimed. The pleasure was so exquisite, Yuuri's hand on Victor's cock stilled and she gave into him. Her free hand gripped his shoulder and she dug her nails in, using him as an anchor while she floated higher and higher in ecstasy.

Every rub of his finger pad against her clit was making her body twitch and her hair stand on end. She rolled her hips and moaned louder and louder. "Victor, it feels so good," she mumbled before leaning up and licking into her lover's mouth.

And Victor could tell that she meant every moan and gasp. He could feel her pussy beginning to twitch and he knew that she was going to come so he gave her what she needed. He shoved three fingers inside of her and started to fuck her deep.

As soon as Victor's fingers nailed that sweet spot inside her, Yuuri was bucking her hips into his hand and seeing stars. "Yes, right there, yes," she murmured uncontrollably before finally exploding as her orgasm hit her.

Victor pulled back to watch her pussy as it fluttered around his fingers, come leaking around his fingers and soaking his hand and the sheets underneath them. “Good girl,” he praised with a moan, continuing to fuck into her softly, addicted to the sight of her soft wet cunt.

Yuuri shivered in pleasure and over stimulation as Victor continued to touch her. "V-Victor…" she moaned. "Hurry up and fuck me."

Victor let out a laugh. “As if I’m going to give it to you that easily…” he said, giving her a smile before he kneeled on the floor and grabbed her by the thighs, hoisting her thighs on either side of his shoulders. Gently, he ran his tongue slowly over her sensitive skin.

An impatient whine left her as Yuuri realised she wasn't getting Victor's dick anytime soon. His wet, soft tongue dragged over her quivering clit and she yelped. "Ahhh… Victor… Fuck," she cursed as her hands wound through Victor's silky, silver locks.

His grip was firm on her thighs as he held her in place to stop her from moving too much, but it was impossible as she began to rub her pussy against his mouth, eager for more from Victor’s greedy and talented tongue. He licked inside of her, his tongue pressing deep and heavenly soft and wet.

"Yes!" Yuuri cried out in exaltation. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan as Victor's tongue licked all around her hole and deep inside it. Every motion of his tongue on her cunt screamed 'mine' and Yuuri wanted to bathe in his adoration until she'd come so many times it wasn't possible to come anymore.

Victor licked at her delicious cunt until he felt the telltale signs that she was going to come again. His tongue licked upwards before he sucked her clit into his mouth and began to lap at it, giving her exactly what she needed. Seconds before she was about to lose control, Victor pulled back to watch her come. He watched as her hole throbbed and come sprayed from her, a stream of it squirting from her as she screamed. His hands were back on her, watching the with wide eyes and a watering mouth as he pushed three fingers inside her and she swallowed him up, her pussy desperate to be filled.

"You look so pretty, Yuuri. You're going to look even better filled with my come."

Yuuri was panting, wild and breathless after coming so hard twice in a row. She reached up to push some of her hair away from her head and let out a loud exhale. She blinked a few times and looked at Victor, seeing his bright blue eyes that were full of love and hunger.

"I… I think I love you," she blurted out without thinking.

Victor paused for a moment, wondering if he'd heard her wrong, but from the way her face flushed even brighter, he knew that he hadn't. 

"I think I love you too," he replied, wiping his mouth across his shirt before he kissed her.

Yuuri giggled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Please, Victor, make love to me," she begged. "I wanna feel close to you. I… I need you." 

Victor pulled his shirt off, happy to hear those words from Yuuri and then he lined up, pressing his cock against Yuuri’s hot core. He eased into her slowly and then gripped at her, the feeling overwhelming him.

“You always feel so amazing,” he praised breathlessly.

"Yeah?" Yuuri asked as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. "Tell me how it feels, Victor."

“You feel so tight and you’re so wet. I can feel you hugging me so close, throbbing around my cock as you take every inch…” Victor gasped, kissing her again, panting against her mouth slightly at the sensations that he was experiencing. “Your pussy feels like it’s meant to take my cock.”

Yuuri grinned pleased to hear she was having such an effect on the gorgeous man on top of her. "I love the way you feel inside me," Yuuri purred, rolling her hips and meeting every one of Victor's slow thrusts. "Your cock is so big and thick, you fill me up so good and I never want you to stop being inside me…"

Her fingers dug into his skin and she pulled him close, enjoying how her breasts felt pressed against his rock hard pecs. She moaned and ran her fingers down his sides until she could grab a handful of his ass with a moan.

Victor was encouraged by her touches and he thrust into her harder, enjoying the feeling of her cunt gripping and squeezing his aching cock. He let out a loud moan, unable to keep his pleasure quiet as he buried himself into the wonderful woman lying under him over and over.

"Oh, Victor…" Yuuri moaned, lost in heady bliss as she felt Victor pound into her, determined and with expert aim. "Fuck, let me ride you?" she asked, her cheeks flaming despite Victor being literally balls deep inside her.

Victor nodded eagerly though he reluctantly pulled out. It was only then that he realised that they were almost falling off the bed anyway. He moved to the top of the bed, his head landing in a pillow as he lay back and held his arms out in invitation.

With eager delight, Yuuri swung her leg over Victor's body and settled on his lap. She brought his hands to her hips and encouraged him to hold her tight before leaning forward and capturing his lips with her own.

"I'm gonna ride you until you pop like champagne," she promised with a mischievous smile. Her hand wandered down between them as she kissed him again and finally, she gripped his slippery cock in her fist. With a moan, Yuuri pumped it twice and then lifted her hips up and slid the thick length deep inside her.

"Oh, fuck. Yes, Victor…"

Victor moaned loudly, reaching for Yuuri’s waist as he watched her sink down on her cock and then grind her hips, savoring the feeling of being so full. She looked beautiful, her skin flushed and shining with perspiration, and she was wild with desire for him, trembling with need.

As soon as Victor’s cock was buried as far inside her as it would go, Yuuri threw her head back and moaned loudly. She circled her hips until she could feel Victor’s blunt head press against her g-spot and she groaned, teasing Victor with every shallow thrust she gave him.

“Hmm, feels good,” she said in a moan, her hands roaming up her own body until she paused when she reached her small tits. She cupped them both and then took the nipples between her thumb and forefinger, squeezing and teasing gently.

Victor couldn’t take his eyes off her as he watched her playing with herself. It was such a naughty, erotic sight and he knew that he would be thinking about it for days. He was so happy that this gorgeous woman was his girlfriend.

“Keep your eyes on me, Victor,” Yuuri said with a smirk before lifting up higher and then dropping back down, pushing Victor’s cock deep inside her hard and fast. After that, Yuuri lost herself to her pleasure. Her hands rested on Victor’s chest, leaning on him for balance as her hips bounced up and down.

She watched as his face contorted in pleasure. She loved the way his pale skin flushed with arousal and how he made deep groans every time she rode him hard and fast, just the way he liked it.

“Yes. Just you, Yuuri. Only you,” he replied, focussing all his attention on her. Only her.

As her thighs began to ache from her frantic movements, Yuuri could feel her orgasm building low in her belly and she tensed, preparing for it. “Victor… I’m gonna…” she warned.

“Yes… please. Please come on me. I want to feel it. I want you to soak my cock with your come,” Victor encouraged, locking eyes with her as he felt pleasure pooling in his stomach and his cock. He felt as if he was about to tip over the edge, but he tried his best to hold back, he wanted to see her pretty face as she came before he let go.

Just as she was about to topple over the edge, Yuuri laced her fingers with Victor’s own and bounced on his lap one more time and that was it. With a scream of his name, Yuuri spasmed and came hard, squirting all over Victor’s crotch and thighs as she started dripping with come. Her mouth was open on a silent scream and she gripped her lover hard before collapsing on top of him.

As soon as he felt Yuuri come, pleasure rushed through his entire body and he let go, coming deep inside her with a groan. Yuuri felt the large amount of hot liquid fill her up and she let out a satisfied groan. She lifted her head weakly and nuzzled it against the side of Victor’s face before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Slow enough for you?” she asked with a smile.

Victor laughed, happy and satisfied and pulled her that little bit closer.


End file.
